


A Christmas Constellation

by Mamapotterhead2492



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamapotterhead2492/pseuds/Mamapotterhead2492
Summary: A Christmas Surprise for the Malfoy family





	A Christmas Constellation

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble idea was originally spawned from an aesthetic made by Abbie Turtle. Enjoy!

“Hermione? Love I'm home,” silence met the blond man. 

This was quite unusual. 

Most evenings his twins ran at him excitedly with his beautiful wife at their heels with a kids and a hug. 

Alas, he was alone in their foyer. He placed his briefcase down on the oak bench opposite him, and took off towards the sitting room. 

He drew his wand on instinct. You didn’t survive a war by the skin of your teeth without some apprehension in the presence of awkward silences.

“Hermione?” This time a cacophony of excited whispers greeted his call. 

His wife making shushing sounds followed. He smiled and stashed his wand away. He entered the room and saw a Christmas wonderland in their sitting room. 

An eight foot tall evergreen stood in the corner by their bay window with silver and gold tinsel wrapping around it. The gold star atop it nearly scratched the ceiling. 

Hermione looked up at her husband as he entered the room. He looked at the mantle and noticed one too many stockings. He counted his; the big green one with a silver D on it, Hermione’s; the red one with a golden H, Scorpius’ was green, Sira’s was red with a gold S and then there was a small red and green stocking with an M on it. 

“Who’s the last stocking for?” he couldn't withhold his question anymore. 

“Baby Malfoy,” his wife replied. His eyes bulges outward. 

“Baby Malfoy? You're pregnant? How far along? Oh my Merlin Babe, That's marvelous!” He rushed forward and hugged his wife as their twins hugged their legs. 

“About ten weeks or so. I just got an owl from the healer I saw last week for my cramping. Then I made an appointment with my muggle baby doctor like I did with the twins. Soon, we will have three,” she whispered as he hugged her neck. 

“I cannot wait. Have you thought of any names?” he asked as he picked up his fraternal twins. 

Sira had blonde curls that rivaled even her mother’s in volume. Scorpius’ hair was pin straight and cropped around his ears. They both had his light eyes. He hoped the new baby looked like both of its elder siblings. 

“I quite like the name Aquarius Orion for a boy; Lyra Phoenix for a girl,” she answered. He nodded. 

“Perfect names. Our little Christmas constellation,” he grinned as he hugged the four most important people in his world. 

“Happy Christmas Draco,” Hermione whispered, laying her head on Sira’s and stared at her husband. 

“Happy Christmas my love,” he whispered back.


End file.
